They're Visiting Me Again
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: I'm bored and I thought I would write another one of these. Don't blame me if it's really lame...blame the penguins that steal my sanity


Dun,dun,dun! Another lame story.I'm really bored, since I'm still out of school.Aww, well.

I'm Getting Tired of These Darn 'Visits' From You Guys

I was fast asleep dreaming of how I would torture Val and Tyler from In a Heartbeat, when I was woken up by the creaking sound of my door opening."What the?" I asked, my eyes still adjusting to the darkness of my room."Oh No!Can't you come when the sun is up?" I asked.

"NO!" the six of them screamed in unison.

"Why on earth are all of you guys are here?" I asked seeing that Jamie, Tyler, Catie, Val, and Hank, and Brooke were all staring at me."Brooke, what are you doing here? I never write about you.And I never write about you either, Hank."

"Val made me come along" Brooke answered and started heading for the door."Bye"

"I've come to thank you for not writing about me" Hank said, "I've read those OTHER stories, you know the ones Jamie was talking about, and I appreciate you portraying me as the normal person I am"

"See, Hank is all bent out of shape about my fics" I exclaimed.

"'Cause nothing bad ever happens to him!" Tyler yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me! Don't yell at all, SOME people in this house are asleep" I told him

"Sorry" he apologized, lowering his voice.

"How could you write that my father died when I was 7?" Catie asked.

"I felt like it, I wasn't even the one who thought of writing a story about your past"

"But you're the one who wrote it"

"So"

Catie just threw her hands in the air and sat down in an inflatable chair.

"You really should be nice" Val piped up.

"Val, shut up" I replied

"Bite me"

"Geta life!" I told her

"I just don't like you"she told me, but I really just didn't care.

"Nice jacket" Jamie commented, picking up my black leather jacket from my computer chair.

"Thanks" I replied, snatching out of his hands and putting it on."Since you guys woke me up, I might as well start writing" I said as I turned on my computer.

"What?!?" Tyler didn't look very happy.

"See, Jamie, I told you we shouldn't come so early in the morning" Val told him.

"I wanted to see if she was awake like last time, and I was really bored"Jamie replied.

"You were bored? So you decide to pay me a little visit?" I asked, not enjoying Jamie's little prank.

"Yeah" he replied looking down at the floor.

"And you say I'm evil"

"Jamie!" Val was shocked, "You called her evil?How mean, you could have just said she was a twisted, sadistic, little girl"

"I did call her a little girl, an evil little girl"

"I can't take this anymore" I muttered, glad that my computer was finally up and running.

I opened up my word program and typed away. Suddenly, Val disappeared along with Tyler.

"Where'd they go?" Catie asked me

"Well, I sent Val to an Eminem concert and I sent Tyler to a Backstreet Boy concert" I said grinning evilly.

"You are so evil!" Jamie spat out.

"You know, Jamie, dear, that's getting really redundant"

"I know" he replied sitting on my bed.

"Excuse me, um, there are chairs, you know"I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know"

I just turned around in my chair not really interested in making Jamie get up.

"Can I go now?" Hank asked when he was finished looking at my posters hanging up in my room.

"Oh, sure, I'll do ya a favor, where do you want to go?You can't possibly want to go back to Kingsport, when I can send you anywhere you want"

"How about a Charger game?" he asked."I can't believe how many games they lost"

"Ahem, remember where you are? San Diego?I can't send you back in time, but here-" I shoved a tape of the 'highlights' from the past football games in his hands."Don't worry about returning it"

"Thanks, sometimes, the games are funnier than SNL" 

"Ok, you know what? Just for that, you're going back to Kingsport right now" I said, typing on my keyboard.

"Well, it's just us again" Catie said.

"You're not gonna make Blink-182 appear are you?" Jamie asked.

"What? I missed Blink-182?Not fair" Catie complained.

"No, sorry Catie, maybe later" I replied."I haven't written anything else, since the last time you guys came, what do you want?"

"For you to write a happy story" Catie told me 

"Okay.Lets see," I said thinking in my chair "a summary first, I always think of a summary first, how about, Jamiemoves to New York and becomes addicted to drugs again and gets kicked out of school and on the way home one day, he gets hit by a taxi?"

"You are not funny!" Jamie yelled.

"Stop yelling"

"I said a happy story!" Catie shrieked.

"That is happy.Well, it's fun to write it anyway."I grinned.

"Why must bad things happen?" Catie whined.

"Because they are so interesting" I replied

"I hate you" Catie mumbled under her breath

"Catie, I'd hate to have to send you to that Backstreet Boy concert" I warned.

"You wouldn't dare" 

"Oh really?Let's see if I would" I said as I started typing away.Seeing Catie disappear I realized, "That was actually kinda fun, I should have done that the last time"

"You are such a…" Jamie trailed off

"What was that?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Yeah right, I don't believe you"

I looked at my clock-3:35

"As much as I'd like for you to stay, you can't"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I want to write a story without someone interrupting me" I replied smirking.Jamie got up and headed for the door."Oh and Jamie, dear" I said before I gave him a quick kiss good bye, "Knock Next Time!" I said as I slammed my door shut.

"You guys are gonna pay for this" I whispered as I sat back in my computer chair.

'Jamie, we have to break up' catie told him

'Tyler, I've decided to go out with…Kenny, you know, Catie and Jamie's friend'Val told tyler

Oh, God, Jamie died in a car accident?Catie shrieked.

"That's a start.At least I know what to build on" I said and went back to bed."Darn it, Jamie, you thief, you took my notebook from under my pillow, no matter what, next time, you're sitting in a chair" and with that I went back to sleep, dreaming of more ways torture them for wasting my time.

Okay, I was REALLY bored!I wonder how long these types of fics will last?Oh well, back to my twisted, sadistic life outside of writing.


End file.
